A computer network or data network is a telecommunications network that allows computers to exchange data. Wireless computer networks can have configured devices (e.g., wireless access points (APs)) that act as transmitters and receivers of wireless signals. Users (e.g., mobile devices) can connect to wireless APs and join wireless computer networks. Wireless APs can vary in security and speed with which individual users can access data in the computer network.